


Wisdom Teeth

by RiverOfTearsSweetie



Series: IronStrange Drabbles [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfTearsSweetie/pseuds/RiverOfTearsSweetie
Summary: Tony calls Stephen while high on drugs from taking his wisdom teeth out.





	Wisdom Teeth

“Stevie! Are you there? Doctoorrrrr?”

Stephen smiled. “Hey Tones, I’m at work now, are you okay? How did the procedure go?”

“Goooddddd.” Stephen could almost hear Tony’s grin.

“Yeah? Do you feel lighter?”

Tony giggled over the phone. “Yah, I’m gonna float alllll the way over to your office and make you listen to me.”

Stephen smiled, dismissing an enquiring med student from his office with a wave of his hand.

“I’m listening to you now Tony.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. What’s up?”

“I looovvveee youuu.” Tony slurred.

Suddenly there was a great panging in Stephens heart. “I love you too Tones.”

“I miss youuu.”

“I miss you too baby. I wish I could be there with you.”

“Me too! Nat’s boring!”

Stephen smiled at a small scuffling from the phone.

“Get away from the phone Tony that’s enough.”

“Let me talk to him I’m lonellyyy and you won’t let me eat!”

“Okay I’m back.” Tony was breathing heavily into the phone.

“What did you wanna say to me Baby? I’ve got to go back to work soon.”

Tony sniffed. “You work too hard. I’m lonely.?”

Stephen felt his heart burst out of his chest. “Yeah honey. If you worked less I’d work less to, promise. But we’re both to stubborn, I think.”

Tony started. “Not me! You’re stubborn!”

“And you’re not?”

“NO! Not stubborn.”

“So you’ll work less?”

Tony paused. “Yeah… I guess. So I’m not stubborn!”

Stephen smiled. “Absolutely not baby. I’ll be home in a few hours and I want to see you in bed okay? Not in the labs.”

“Okay. Love you!”

“Love you too baby. Be nice for Nat.”

Stephens' only answer was the silence of a phone line.


End file.
